zorua the hedgehog
by zoruastar
Summary: una chica cae en las manos del doctor robotnik haciendo que una maquina que puede destuir el universo este muy cerca de el, nustros amigos trataran de rescatarla y de protegerla, descubriendo que ella tiene muchos secretos


**una carta de ayuda**

* * *

era un dia en angel island, sonic y sus compañeros estaban en todos en ese lugar hacian algo, tails hacia algo que parecia una nave nueva, knuckles lo ayudaba, y sonic.. comia hot dogs

knuckles: sonic,¿podrias dejar eso y hacer algo?

sonic: pero si estoy haciendo algo, comiendo

tails: no creo que califique como algo productivo

sonic: bueno, quien sabe cuando llegue una carta de auxilio a pedir ayuda, y si no estoy bien alimentado no podre acudir rapido y quien sabe

knuckles: esa es otra de tus excusas

sonic: mira quien lo dice, tu ya estas para jubilarte y pones excusas de que no estas viejito

Knuckles frunció el ceño, se acomodó las mangas que no tenía, se acercó a Sonic y… GRITÓ

knuckles: ¡ A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJITO!¡!

entonces knuckles persiguio a sonic por todo el salon con la intencion de golpearlo, pero lamentablemente sonic era demasiado rapido, y knuckles se canso muy rapido terminando desplomado en una silla sudado y jadeando

sonic: que, ¿el abuelo se paso su hora de la siesta?

tails: ¿quieren dejar eso? con sus peleas jamas podre acabar esto

sonic: pero esta no es la nave

knuckles: si hubieras prestado mejor atencion

tails: crei que te dije que hice una nueva nave para las misiones

sonic:¿no es algo grande?

tails: como saben, siempre lo resuelvo, esta nave refracta la luz haciendo que la superficie de la nave ...

sonic: aaaaahhh, muchas palabras nerds, dilo en mi español

tails: aprieto un boton, la nave se pone invisible ( dijo como explicandole a un retrasado)

sonic: ahh

vozx:¡!¡chicos chicos!¡

vozy:¡! miren lo que encontramos!¡

tails: ¿amy? ¿cream? que paso

knukles: si, que encontraron ¿la inteligencia de sonic tal vez?

sonic: ha, ha(sarcastico)

cream: bueno, encontramos esta nota, vino del planeta kelppler ( se pronuncia kelpler y es un planeta inventado)

knuckles: odio ese planeta

tails:¿por?

amy: quiza ahi le dijeron por primera vez que estaba viejito

knuckles: ¬¬#

cream: es enserio chicos, la carta es de auxilio

sonic: ¡!¡!¡¿ QUE?!¡!¡

cream: veanla

* * *

la carta decia:

ayuda

estoy encerrada en la mazmorra de robotnik, quiere usarme para llegar a una de las armas mas poderosas del universo, una que puede destruir galaxias enteras, robotnik quiere ese poder para destruir el universo para recrear otro para poder gobernarlo, apresúrense.

* * *

knuckles: no lo se, me parece una trampa

tails: ami no me lo parece

cream: ¿osea que dejaran una persona inocente en las garras del doctor maligno robotnik solo por la posibilidad de que sea una trampa?

todos los presentes ahi se sorprendieron, no pensaron que de la boca de una niña tan pequeña pudieran salir palabras como esas

sonic: bueno, yo ya estaba deseoso de una aventura, !¡!vamos¡!¡

vozx: muy bien

amy: y tu de donde saliste

vozx: de por ahi

cream:¿nos ayudaras shadow?

shadow: querras decir, les ayudare

cream: ¿y yo que soy?

shadow: muy pequeña para la mision

tails: no le digas eso

cream: no, esta bien. ustedes salven a esa chica

amy: bien, cuidate

cream: lo hare

pero cream no se quedo en aquel lugar, se escabullo en la nave sin que la vieran y se sento en el ultimo asiento de atras para que nadie la notara

tails: siguiente parada, kelppler

entonces la nave despego a toda velocidad, tails obviamente se sentó en el asiento del piloto, knuckles en el del copiloto viendo un mapa, sonic se sento atrás y amy a su lado, pero shadow se quedo en otro lado. seria un camino largo porque kelppler estaba al otro lado de la galaxia y eso no se comparaba a...

sonic: ¿ya llegamos?, estoy aburrido ¿ hay comida en este viaje? ¿ como cuanto dura? ¿porque no le pusiste television a esto?

shadow: sonic, haz silencio

sonic: ¿ por qu...mmmmm

sonic no pudo continuar porque shadow le habia cerrado la boca con cinta de aislar

knuckles: te debo una

tails: ya llegamos, activando escudo de invisivilidad

amy: eso fue rapido, ¿pero como entramos?

shadow: entrando

amy: duh

tails: yo pondre la nave en un lugar mas seguro y tratare de hackear el sistema de seguridad desde aqui

sonic: muy bien, volvere en unos minutos

amy: que ¿iras corriendo?

sonic: claro que lo hare

tails: emm sonic ¿recuerdas que robotnik tiene una computadora que envia choques electricos a cualquier cosa que sobrepase los 70 kilometros por hora?

sonic: bueno, me ire caminando, pero rapido chicos

entonces el pequeño grupo trata de pasar a los robots guardias de robotnik, pero son demasiados y se tienen que esconder tras una pared

sonic:¿como se supone que los pasemos?

amy: podria darles con mi martillo. pero son demasiados

shadow: solo podriamos pasarlos si fueramos invisibles

vozx: tal vez pueda ayudar

amy: ¿espio? donde estas

espio:al parecer alguien esta ciega

sonic: pero estas invisible

espio: ups, lo olvide(revelando su figura) listo¿que hacen aqui?

shadow: mision de rescate

espio: oh si, una vez oi que una hermosa princesa esta atrapada, pero hay demasiadas trampas, y sin el resto del equipo no puedo hacer nada

amy: pero donde esta el resto del equipo, digo, siempre estas con ellos

espio: un espia no cree en simples leyendas, pero no puedo entrar para saber si es cierto o no

sonic: ¿y por que no nos ayudas?

espio: ¿que?

sonic: es simple, nosotros rescatamos a la chica y tu podras probarle al resto del equipo que tenias razon

espio: bien

shadow: bueno... tus habilidades podrian ayudarnos

amy: mejor nos apresuramos ¿pero como pasamos a esos robots?

espio: yo ya se, rapido denme la mano

shadow: no te dare la mano¬¬#

espio: pues quedate

shadow: bueno, pero deprisa

entonces espio se vuelve invisible y como los demas tambien lo estaban, tambien se vuelven invisibles y pasan los robots facilmente

amy: crei que no podias hacer eso

espio: no podia, pero practique

shadow: si podias hacer eso, porque no la salvaste tu

espio: hay mas trampas

* * *

mientras sonic y los demas se dirigian a la primera trampa, tails (y cream pero no lo sabia) se encontraba en la nave

tails: muy bien, ya desactive las camaras de seguridad de en frente, no creo que tengan mucho problema en entrar, aunque deberan esquvar los robots de robotni...

cream: achis

tails: salud

cream: gracias

tails:que, ¿hay alguien ahi?

cream: no

tails: ah bueno, espera ¿cream?

cream: emm, cream no esta aqui, deje su mensaje

* * *

mientras cream se metia en problemas, nuestros heroes habian llegado a lo que parecia ser el calabozo de robotnik

amy: este lugar es enorme, como sabremos cual de las jaulas es

entonces oyen un extraño ruido que por el tono parece provenir del doctor robotnik, y para no ser descubiertos se esconden tras una pared

robotnik: ahora, vas a decirme donde esta el plano astral de la maquina

vozx: porque deberia

robotnik: !¡ PORQUE ERES LA PRINCESA!¡

vozx:YO, NO, SOY LA , !¡!¡!PRINCESAAA¡!¡!¡

robotnick: eso que importa, tienes el plano astral, eso es todo lo que interesa, y para que no trates de escapar

entonces robotnik saca un control y al apretar un boton una cadena sale de la pared y atrapa su cola

vozx:¿pero que?

robotnik: no debiste tratar de escapar

vozx: sacame de aqui

robotnick: ¿me diras como llegar al arma?

vozx: no

robotnik: pues ahi te quedas (se va)

vozx: demontres

espio: (invisible) te sacaremos de aqui

vozx: ¿que? ¿quien esta ahi?

espio: ah cierto (revelandose)

amy: vinimos a rescatarte

vozx: gracias a Dios

sonic: mejor abrimos esta jaula

vozx: es imposible, robotnik tiene las llaves

shadow: eso tiene solucion

entonces shadow para el tiempo y este vuekve a estar normal

chicax:¿que ocurrio?

espio: mejor yo me encargo

entonces espio se vuelve invisible, mientras recorre todo el lugar buscando a robotnik

* * *

continuara...


End file.
